All He Ever Wanted Was A Friend
by BDasher
Summary: 16 year old Ann leads the normal teenager life. But all changes when Slenderman approaches her at night...
1. Friendly Fear

_Chapter 1: Friendly Fear_

Ann walked home through the dark, misty alley. Her friends always were jumpy when the went through it, but Ann had no such nervousness. The alley was her friend. _Alley the Ally, _she thought with a smile.

A noise behind her caused Ann to spin around, but there was nothing there. _Probably one of the cats_, she thought, then continued walking.

The same noise again. This time she waited until she hear it for the third time and then spun around so she could see whatever it was.

It was the horror from Memebase, 4Chan and his own video game. It was Slenderman. Ann gasped, but regained control over herself. _It must be someone in a costume,_ she thought.

"Evening," she said. The man did not reply, so Ann turned around and continued her journey home. After a couple of steps, she felt the mans arm on her shoulder. She turned around to brush the arm off when she noticed it wasn't the man's arm, but rather an appendage coming from his back. "Uh-Oh," Ann said. "You're the real deal, aren't you." Slenderman stood immobile. Ann laughed hysterically. "Shit just got real," she said. Slenderman stood immobile for a while, but eventually took a piece of paper and a pencil from his tuxedo and began to write. After he was done, he showed Ann the paper. There were five words on it.

WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?

Ann laughed again. It all seemed so ridiculous. Internet's creepiest spawn - and internet was responsible for The Scary Maze Game - had just asked for her friendship. After she calmed down somewhat, she shrugged.

"Why not? Seems like fun."

Slenderman stood immobile, then took something else from his tuxedo. _How much pockets does he have? _Ann, thought, then saw what he took out. A rose. He gave it to her.

"Thank you," Ann said as she accepted the rose.

"Nice suit by the way. Where'd you buy that?"

Slenderman wrote another word on the paper.

EBAY.

"You managed to find a tuxedo with sleeves of about two metres and a hole in the back for your appendages?" Ann asked.

I'M QUITE HANDY. HAVING SEVERAL ARMS IS REALLY USEFUL SOMETIMES.

"I can imagine. How'd you manage without eyes?"

I CAN SOMEHOW STILL SEE. CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHIY.

"Cool. Either way, I'll have to go home now. Goodbye, Slendy." With that, Ann walked away, leaving Slenderman behind.

_Nice guy_, she thought. _Could use a little tan though._


	2. The Secret

_Chapter 2: The Secret_

Ann woke up to the smell of coffe and the sound of singing birds even though it was in the middle of the night. _Dad's handiness is quite... well, handy_, she thought as she turned off the custom-built alarm clock. She dressed up and went outsidfe where her friend was waiting.

Slenderman stood waiting upon an empty parking lot, so unaturally immobile and tall that in the thick mist, Ann mistook him for a broken streetlight at first. When he moved towards her, however, she recognized him for what, no, who he was.

"Hi, Slendy," she said. Slenderman nodded and waved. Ann waved back, but Slenderman did not stop waving. Indeed, if anything, it became more and more urgent.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked. Slenderman now waved even harder, but then froze.

"Hey! Local Annea Network! Why are you up so late?" a voice from behind her asked.

Ann turned around and saw the vague shape of who had to be her friend, Chris. Only she called her Local Annea Network, often shortened to Lann.

"Oh, hi Christal," Ann said. "I couldn't sleep. I played a horror game before I went to bed. Shouldn't have done that."

"Riiiiight," Chris said. "And because you're scared, your walking outside in the mists alone in the middle of the night."

Ann was about to reply when she heard the click of a gun to her left.

"Your money or your lives, girls," an armed robber said. Ann went pale and Chris froze.

"O-o-kay," Chris said as she reached for her wallet. "P-p-please don't hurt us."

The robber looked at Ann and smiled.

"You're looking fine," he said as he grabbed her arm. "You and I'll have some fun together."

Ann screamed and out of the mists shot six fists on unnaturally long arms and hit the robber full on his face. The force of the impact sent the robber flying backward a bit.

As far as Ann could see, Chris paled even further.  
"Wh-wh-what is _that_?" she asked as she pointed to the long shady figure. Ann grinned.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"That's my good friend, Slenderman." Chris fainted.


	3. Stressed Friendship

_Chapter 3: Stressed Friendships_

"Bye mom! I'm going to Chris' place! I'll be back at dinnertime!" Ann said as she walked out of the front door. The lie left a bitter taste in her mouth._ Well, it isn't a complete lie_,Ann thought. _After all, I am going to meet uip with Christal. Just not at her place._

Suddenly, as she walked through the forest towards the place she, Chris and Slenderman would meet, Ann got the feeling she was being watched.

"Hello, Slendy," she said. Slenderman nodded as he stepped out of a hollow tree trunk, then took out a piece of paper and began to write.

WHERE IS CHRIS? Ann smiled.

"Trying to rhyme? Nice try," she said.

"As for Christal, I have no idea where she is. She should be here by-" Ann was interrupted as a scream tore throught the silent tranquility of the forest.

"Seems like Christal's still not used to you," Ann dryly said.

"Ann, could i talk to you for a second?" Chris asked. Ann walked over to Chris. That she called her 'Ann' instead of 'Lann' betrayed that she was serious. Or maybe scared.

"Is he... _real_?" Chris asked. Ann nodded.

"Sooo... you are hanging out with Slenderman." Ann nodded again.

"But Ann, he's a monster! He kidnaps you, tears out your organs and puts them in plastic bags!"

"Don't talk about Slendy like that! He's a nice guy and-"

"Slendy? _Slendy?_ A nickname, Lann? For that... that _thing_?!"

"For that _human being_," Ann said coldly.

Chris was about to reply when they heard rustling leaves. Ann turned around and saw Slenderman leaving. A note was stuck to a nearby tree. Ann picked it up and read it. It was from Slenderman.

I AM TOO MUCH HERE. I SHALL LEAVE YOU ALONE, FOR I WISH NOT TO DESTROY YOUR FRIENDSHIP. GOODBYE, FRIEND.

"He's... he's gone," Ann said.

Chris sneered.

"Good riddance." Ann turned around.

"He was a good man. And you chased him away. Get lost," she said as she turned her back on Chris and walked home.


	4. Burning Buildings, Burning Friends

_Chapter 4: Burning buildings, Burning Friends._

"Ann! Ann! Wake up! Chris called you! She says it's an emergency!" Ann shot up out of her bed, wide awake and took the mobile phone from her mother.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Ann, get dressed and come down to the Golden Square! They're going to burn Slenderman!"

"_What?!_" Ann shot out of her bed and was dressed in no time.

"Why? How did he get caught? He knows how to hide himself," she asked as she dashed out of her house, towards the Golden Square.

"He saved my brother out of his room. He was toying with matches and accidentally torched the house. Everyone but my little brother got out of the house, but Mitch got stuck in his room. Slenderman was nearby and pulled him out, then safely set him on the ground. A mob was nearby, and Slendy's appearance combined with the fire freaked them out. They needed someone to blame and Slenderman was the perfect man to blame. He tried to defend himself, but he's no fighter. You're right Ann, he _has_ a kind heart."

"Burn the monster! _Burn it!_" Ann could here the bloodthirsty screams echoeing through the empty alley. She raced through it, passing through 13th Street before finally reaching the Golden Square. She saw a fire rising up from the middle of the crow. _They already torched him!_ Ann thought, shocked. She raced to him. The fire blazed high before quickly dieing with its fuel. Slenderman's face, once the purest white, was now black. His suit was ruined. Ann kneeled next to him.

"Why?" Ann whispered softly. Suddenly, Slenderman spoke. Ann didn't know why, or even _how_, but he spoke. Two words.

"Goodbye, friend." After that, Slenderman died, the flames taking their toll.

Ann and Chris slowly lowered Slenderman's body into the grave they had dug for him. It didn't bother it had to be two and a half metres long. It didn't bother that they had to dig it all alone. It didn't bother that it was raining.

What bothered, was that Slenderman was dead.

Without a word, the two girls slowly began to fill the grave with earth, hiding Slenderman's horribly burned face beneath a layer of dirt.

Without a word, Ann placed a stone on the grave. Without a word, she began to etch words in it.

HERE LIES SLENDERMAN, A MISUNDERSTOOD BEING WITH A KIND HEART.

ALL HE EVER WANTED WAS A FRIEND.

Ann stepped back from the gravestone. In silten respect, the two girls stood, watching the stone. Suddenly, Ann got the feeling she was being watched.

She turned around. It was hard to tell in this misty, dark night, but was that a flash of a white face in the bushes?


End file.
